


Closure

by SupercorpDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Why do I do this to myself, angst everywhere, i love angst too much, no one dies, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpDanvers/pseuds/SupercorpDanvers
Summary: As requested by an anon ask on my tumblr.
Idk if you do angst, but Supercorp. There’s an assassination attempt on Lena while they’re out on a date I guess and she sustains fatal wounds. Panicked smol bean Kara tries her best to revive her but there’s too much blood. You can make a happy ending if you don’t want tragedy because I totally understand. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angssssssst. I know I can write better but plz bear with me on my bumpy beginning.

"I'm so excited Alex," Kara says with glee. She spins around in her dress before she changes it again in less than three seconds. "I don't even know what to wear."

Her sister takes a beautiful dress out of the closet. "You haven't used this one yet."

"It makes my butt look big," Kara complains.

"Exactly," Alex says, making her sister blush.

The dress is casual, as requested by Lena herself. It reaches above Kara's knees and has an airy, cheerful look to it with its pastel colors. She looks into the mirror and is surprised.

"You look beautiful, I'm so proud." Alex reaches for Kara's glasses, but the girl swats her sister's hand away.

"I don't want her knowing I'm Supergirl yet."

Alex shrugs. "Fair enough. Do you know where she's taking you?"

"Nope," responds Kara. "Not a clue."

"What if she takes you on a walk through the park?"

Kara glares at her sister. "No, it's your fault if she does that."

"What?" Alex laughs, and leans on the wall with her arms crossed. "She was the one that agreed with me on that you are _so_ a puppy."

She pouts, proving Alex's point even further. There's a knock on the door, and Alex has to move Kara to get it. Have you ever tried to move a Kryptonian for more then two feet? Yeah, not an easy task.

Kara opens the door to see Lena in a black dress that showed her curves. She almost dies then and there with all the blood that was rushing to her cheeks. "L-Lena! Hey."

"Hello Kara." Lena looks over to Alex, "Hello Alex." She then looks at Kara. "You look beautiful."

"Gee," Kara fumbles over her words making Lena laugh softly. She loves it when Kara rambles like that. The girl finally settles on a 'you too'. It's crazy how similar the Danvers sisters are.

"Well, shall we?" Lena offers her hand that Kara takes with eagerness. 

The two girls leave Alex alone in Kara's apartment, left to think if she would ever find someone like Lena. Her phone vibrates, and its a text from Maggie, the detective. She smiles, following an alien hitman should be fun. 

 

-

 

"When Alex joked about you taking me to the park, I didn't actually think you would do it."

Lena laughs as she walks in front of Kara and turns around to face her. "Silly, we're not at our destination yet."

Kara looks into Lena's eyes, losing herself for a moment before she smiles and follows the beautiful woman to God knows where. The two girls walk hand in hand as the blue sky starts to take a light purple tinge. They arrive at a clearing in the park that was decorated to look like an outside restaurant. Kara is left speechless.

"You... You did all of this for me?" Lena walks Kara to her seat before taking her own. 

"I had help," she says as she looks at Kara who has an amazed expression.

"W-Wow.. I just.. wow."

Lena pours herself a cup of wine, and pours one for Kara as well. "I want to give you the world Kara, this is only a part of it."

She looks down at her glass before looking up at Lena again. "When I first met you, I didn't know what to think. I was caught between who your brother was, and who you were. Of course, it seems I've made the perfect decision."

"Oh Kara," Lena bites her lip. She might not look it, but she's just as nervous as the smol bean in front of her. She just can't believe her luck, to have found such a beautiful woman in her life. Many have hated her already once news got out about their relationship, but for once she hasn't cared. All she cares about and all that she wants is Kara, and in more ways then one but that's for a later time. 

"You seem distracted Lena."

_You distract me_ , is what she _wants to_ say. "I have a surprise for you," is what she says.

"Oh, really?" Kara says, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her sister wasn't kidding when she told Lena that Kara is just a puppy in disguise. 

"Yes really," Lena stands up. She holds Kara's hand as she helps her stand up as well. Slow music plays in the background as Lena puts an arm on  Kara's lower back and brings them closer together. Kara's bright cheeks could probably be seen from space by this point. 

"Lena," Kara whispers as they slowly dance to the rhythm of the music. 

"Yes Kara?" Lena looks into Kara's green eyes, finding herself lost in them like the first time all over again. 

Suddenly, soft lips touch her own. Lena is surprised, Kara turned out to be braver then what she had initially thought. Despite this, Lena holds onto Kara tighter, deepening the kiss and earning a soft moan from the other girl which drove her absolutely mad. Kara makes Lena do a cute swirl. When their eyes meet again, Lena wishes they weren't in public. Only then would she...

"Lena?"

She doesn't understand what's happening, only that she feels a burn in her left chest that slowly rises to her throat. Her eyes land on Kara's again. Since when did she get taller? Or is it that Kara is over her? Those thoughts run and go as a single thought stays. Why does Kara look so panicked?

"Lena, oh rao, Lena please... You'll be okay, I promise!"

Lena tries to tell Kara to calm down, that everything's okay, but her throat burns and she lets out a strangled sound. 

"D-Don't talk," Kara says as she lays Lena down and puts pressure on the wound with her shaking hands. 

"Kara," she manages to croak out.

"Yes Lena?" Kara bites her lip harshly to not let out a whimper.

"You're beautiful," Lena says with a smile.

There’s too much blood for her to survive, but Kara doesn’t acknowledge that thought not even for a second. DEO helicopters are heard in the distance, and gunshots are heard from where Lena’s shooter must have been. DEO helicopters are heard in the distance, and gunshots are heard from where Lena's shooter must have been. 

"You're beautiful too Lena," Kara musters a smile. Lena's hand, dripping with her own blood, finds its way on Kara's cheek.

Despite the unbearable burning in her chest and throat, and the need to just go to sleep, Lena is able to say, "Kara, I wanted to tell you this at the end of the night, but..."

Kara comes closer to Lena's face. She can hear her sister shouting in the distance, but she didn't pay it mind just yet. 

"You remind me of the stars...," Lena whispers.

She’s limp in her arms. Limp. Her heart stopped, her breathing as well shortly after, but that didn’t stop Kara from desperately trying to bring her back. It took Hank to go full on Martian on her to be able to get her away from Lena’s body. Through screams and tears, Kara was wearing herself out both emotionally and physically with Hank holding onto her before she tried to absolutely destroy the hitman.

A relieved voice is heard from his comm. “They got a beat Kara,” he  whispers into Kara’s hair as she holds him, him being the only one that could handle the strength of a broken Kryptonian. She cries harder, either from relief or frustration, but her grip on him gets weaker. “ _They got a beat_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave it to Lena to use "You remind me of the stars" as an I love you.
> 
> I take all kinds of supercorp and sanvers/detective danvers prompts on my tumblr. I might take in other ships if the prompt is interesting enough!


End file.
